The Dawn of Mogar
"The Dawn of Mogar" is the first episode in the second season of X-Ray and Vav. Synopsis Mogar, um... dawns! And with the help of intrepid reporter Ash, X-Ray and Vav are out to learn as much as they can about the secretive savage! Plot After the events of the last season, X-Ray and Vav are now recognised as the city's heroes and have a parade thrown in the honour, as shown in the newspapers. A villain known as The Winer appears in the city, threatening citizens with a bomb made of red wine, which will stain everyone's clothes. Before he can activate it, a mysterious man wearing a bear pelt and facepaint swoops in and beats The Winer to a pulp, commenting that he is not 'the one'. X-Ray and Vav arrive via bus to the scene, only to find that the villain is already defeated. The bear man leaves, as X-Ray worries that this new hero will upstage them. An article in the newspapers document the event and how he has upstaged the two heroes. A fan of X-Ray and Vav known as 'Dragonface' shows up, declaring that he still thinks they are still awesome, before being sent away due to a restraining order. X-Ray and Vav crash through the windows of The Local Hap'n'ins offices, demanding to see the writer of the article, with Vav also intending to deliver a strongly-worded letter. They meet Ash Samaya, the writer, whom Vav immediately falls for. Ash defends her article, stating that everything she wrote is true, and that she wishes she knew more about the bear man. X-Ray carries a lovestruck Vav out of the building. The heroes visit Rusty Bonjour, who tells them that the bear man is a mystery and must have been living outside of the city his whole life. He does however know his name: Mogar. X-Ray devises a plan to find out why Mogar has appeared in the city. Vav, disguised as a woman with a baby carriage, is 'attacked' by Rusty, who is quickly beaten by Mogar. Mogar also comments that Rusty is not the one he is looking for, as he smells of 'urine and sadness'. Vav thanks Mogar for saving him, and that he wants the baby to see who saved their lives, as X-Ray emerges from the carriage and shoots a ray blast at Mogar. A fight ensuses, with Mogar displaying feats of great strength, including being able to overcome Vav's slow-motion powers. He declares that his mission will not be impeded, and leaves X-Ray, Vav and Rusty defeated on the sidewalk. Characters Major Characters *X-Ray *Vav *Rusty Bonjour *Mogar Minor Characters *Ash Samaya *Dragonface *Winer Gallery 2 01 00001.png 2 01 00002.png 2 01 00003.png 2 01 00004.png 2 01 00005.png 2 01 00006.png 2 01 00007.png 2 01 00008.png 2 01 00009.png 2 01 00010.png 2 01 00011.png 2 01 00012.png 2 01 00013.png 2 01 00014.png 2 01 00015.png 2 01 00016.png 2 01 00017.png 2 01 00018.png 2 01 00019.png 2 01 00020.png 2 01 00021.png 2 01 00022.png 2 01 00023.png 2 01 00024.png 2 01 00025.png 2 01 00026.png 2 01 00027.png 2 01 00028.png 2 01 00029.png 2 01 00030.png 2 01 00031.png 2 01 00032.png 2 01 00033.png 2 01 00034.png Video